Biggest Mistake of My Life
by Bridgelina
Summary: Honestly, Wuya really should have known better. Chack. MALExMALE WARNING.


**_Warnings: implications of male-on-male sex; may cause severe burning of the eyes and brain._**

* * *

><p>Honestly, Wuya really should have known better.<p>

The Heylin witch's figure deflated onto a regal chair sitting conveniently in the living room of a certain evil boy genius's mansion, trying to erase the unadulterated obscenities that were engraved into her head with little success. Seriously, though, anybody in their right mind wouldn't - and shouldn't - snoop around when Chase Young needed to take care of business. Wuya knew he wanted some time to himself, but she had to ask him a few questions about some Sheng Gong Wu (more like favors), and could not wait until later like he intended her to. She even remembered what she said herself: "Chase, I need a word with you… and no, I will not wait for your answers!"

What she didn't know was she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

Not one moment after she set foot into his lair had she heard the familiar, feminine scream, and a sneer made its way to the witch's lips. _Silly boy_, she thought to herself. She kinda felt bad for Jack Spicer, evil boy genius (that annoying tag was glued to her head to the point where she started saying it herself to describe him), always trying to impress his evil hero and failing miserably; but then again she didn't. She knew how much he wanted to get the overlord's attention and would do anything and _everything_ to get it, even if he was being a complete and utter insect (as the dragon would put it) in the process.

Apparently, that also meant taking off his pants, too.

Making a bee line through the hallway and inner sanctum, Wuya was about to head to the pool to surprise the overlord (should he decide to venture there) when a peculiar group of sounds caught her elongated ears. She wasn't too surprised to hear a distinct mew from the goth…

But to hear Chase in there with him, _moaning_? And music, on top of it all? Yeah, that threw her a little off guard.

Artificially concerned, she whipped open the nearest door, only to find the arched bodies of the goth and dragon on the floor with nothing on… Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was the radio, which was blasting some very _peculiar_ lyrics for music ("The pleasures of sin will hunt you?" Just what exactly does Jack listen to!) at what felt like the max volume.

The witch froze, watching as a mortified Jack screamed like a little pansy at the very instant they made eye contact. Chase himself wore a blank expression as he tore his once lust-filled glare from his prey and onto Wuya's shell-shocked face. Every reason for bothering the warlord disappeared as she put all the pieces together; why Chase hadn't killed – or at least gotten rid of – Jack when he had the chances to; why he didn't seem too annoyed when the boy hugged or clung on to him; and especially why Jack was becoming so possessive of him lately.

That was all she had time to think about as the overlord's unreadable expression turned into a scowl that said _"you have five seconds before I come after you and kill you."_

It took her only one to high-tail it out of there, not bothering to listen to a brief spat they were about to have past the "And why the hell didn't you lock the door, Spicer!" bit.

Now Wuya slouched in the chair, staring at the plush carpet beneath her feet with nothing but the clothes on her back and her thoughts. She decided she would never bother Chase again when he said he needed to "take care of some things alone," and just turn her back and go somewhere else without so much as a second thought. She would not protest, she would not question him... and, as she heard footsteps, she told herself she would not come between Jack and Chase's libido. Never, ever again.

Turning around after feeling the sudden chill of being watched, there was a familiar and furious looking shadow on the doorway, and Wuya also decided that what she did today was perhaps the biggest mistake of her life.

"Wuya; I need a word with you. And, no. I will not wait for your answers..."

* * *

><p><em>AN Is it bad if I don't feel bad for Wuya? x'D_

_Seriously, though; I suppose this probably the most overdone idea on the face of the fanfiction world. I realize that everybody and their mothers have most likely done something similar (if not exactly) to this… but I wanted to try it out after my friend **xxWiNtErSxMiStRiS36xx** and I were giggling about Chase being sexually frustrated (and Jack being ever so the little fanboy) in PIG last week. Funny what you talk about when you're bored in class lol._

_Random trivia time: the song they were listening to was "The Pleasures of Sin" by Suicide Commando. It's industrial. It's hella awesome. Go listen to it._

_To **xxWiNtErSxMiStRiS36xx**: You're welcome. I'm glad to have ruined your childhood for you lmao. XD_


End file.
